


Look At Me

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: I forgot to add that Karma's a serial killer, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Karma is evil, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Endings, Murder, Nagisa becomes Karma's prisoner, Oh, Probably a oneshot, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere!Karma, Yeah not a oneshot, my bb, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Karma wanted to do was be a family, all Nagisa wanted to do was escape, all Korosensei wanted to do was rescue Nagisa.AKA where Nagisa's mother doesn't stop hurting Nagisa along with Nagisa having an obsessive stalker after his butt.





	1. Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in "Why Say Sorry If I'm Not". I think Karma would be a yandere type.
> 
> Also I'll be updating said story after uploading this one. Let it be known that this story hasn't been completely checked, so I'll be revamping this one later.
> 
> Edit: Done checking the grammar, also this will probably be on hold b/c of me needing to redo the writing on my other fanfics, sorry. m(_ _)m

Nagisa Shiota walked home alone on that day, most of the time he'd be with one of his best friends, Sugino Tomohito, but strangely enough, he disappeared without a trace the week before and turned up dead yesterday.

Nagisa cried over his death while one of his other best friends, Karma Akabane, comforted him throughout the ordeal. Nagisa was the last person that saw Sugino before he disappeared, he could've convinced him to take a different way with him instead of the road where he was found murdered. 

None the less, Nagisa was grateful for Karma, he let him stay the night at his place after learning what happened and even listened to his thoughts on the subject, Nagisa thought he was lucky to have such a good friend.

As he walked, Nagisa was completely unaware of the stalker that lurked close behind, watching intently on his slight swing in his hips and skip with his steps. 

He was drawn to him for sure, there was no denying it, the way he watched him like a camera gave it away, the small squeal he'd make whenever they touched, their fates were set in stone.

Karma was somebody that was indifferent about love, he didn't care about his looks, nor his attitude, he found it pointless. When Nagisa asked him about his love life he simply responded. "No." Even with his carelessness, it drove the masses wild, in elementary school he was rated number one in popularity for his bad boy charms, his looks, and his grades. If he were in A-Class his popularity would skyrocket to the point of rivaling the headmaster's own son. Even so, he still wouldn't care.

Until that one day where it changed, two years ago he was out with not quite a best friend yet, Nagisa. They were out at a fast food restaurant after school, Nagisa went to get them a table while Karma ordered and picked up the food. Once Karma was done and had the food in his hands he went over to the dining area. He called out to him but was met with a sudden poke that caused him to imagine a sword stabbing through him. He turned around to see his bluette, happily smiling without a care in the world. 

"I'm right here Karma, you didn't see me?" As Nagisa reassured him, Karma sat down at their table, senses still heighten as they made normal conversation. Soon after he felt frustrated. It never crossed his mind that he'd be in love and be having romantic frustrations, he thought it was because of something he ate or because of an upcoming test.

The creeper made his way to the unsuspecting bluette and made sure to make his presence known, Nagisa would be terrified if he snuck up on him.

Nagisa turned around to see Karma. He smiled and waited for him, once Karma caught up they started up a conversation.

Nagisa started. "K-Karma, why are you taking this route? I mean, you live-"

"After Sugino-kun's death, I'm not going to let you get hurt." Nagisa blushed at his comment.

"A-Are you sure Karma? I mean, it'll-" Karma wrapped his arm around Nagisa's shoulder.

Karma replied jokingly. "It's okay Nagisa-chan~" 

Nagisa took a step back. "K-Karma!" 

Karma laughed from Nagisa's reaction, his slight blush and smile made his heart go doki doki, his craving for Nagisa had only gotten stronger. He was done waiting.

Karma spoke. "Nagisa, could you come with me to my house? I need some help doing something." 

Nagisa looked up at him confused. "What could I do that you can't do?"

"Lots of things Nagisa, you look like a girl for one-"  
   
"Karma I can't go." They stopped.

"Is it your mom again, why don't you just live with your dad?"  
   
"She needs me."

The thought of his mother laying a finger on him made his blood boil, only he could hurt Nagisa and get away with it, only he could hit him and have him running back to him to only do it again. She is somebody Nagisa is supposed to look up to, yet she keeps hurting his bluette. He vowed to kill her once he had the time.

"Fine then, head home first, and then come over to my house."


	2. Look at Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been reading some other fanfics and I got to say, you guys are talented! Nice job on writing everybody! If you don't have a beta try using Grammarly (Not sponsored), it's a free grammar checking site thing that checks your grammar and fixes common errors too, I didn't check this chapter with Grammarly yet so that's kind of ironic.

Nagisa walked home alone yet again, Karma took a detour back to his house after telling him to go home first and then visit him. As he turned back Nagisa continued onwards before noticing the time on the train station gate, he ran late again. He got onto the train as fast as possible and ran once he got off.

He had to make up an alibi quickly, she'd get mad at him for talking to his friends instead of studying, and she'd also get mad for studying after school without her permission.

Right before the entrance of his apartment door he thought of something, his mother was always pestering her 'daughter' about getting a boyfriend, he swallowed his pride and went inside.

The door opened and Nagisa went in. "Mom! I'm home!" Nagisa shouted. Before long his mother came marching up and grabbed him by the wrist tightly, it hurt.

She yelled. "Where were you?! You were supposed to come home at-"

Nagisa interrupted quickly. "I-I was with my boyfriend." She froze.

She turned to Nagisa with a smile on her face. "A boyfriend?! Oh, Nagisa! You've made me so proud!" She lifted him up and spun around.

Nagisa screamed. "Mom! Set me down! I'm not a baby anymore!" 

His mother tucked him into her chest. "You'll always be my baby~ So who's the lucky guy? What's his name-"

Nagisa managed to get out of her grip and landed on the floor. "Mom, I need to go to my friend's house for a project-" 

"Is it your boyfriend? I'll pack some supplies for you-" 

"Thanks, mom! You're the best! I need to do something first before I go, so could you pack the stuff in my bag? Thanks again!" Nagisa left his bag on the table and dashed off to his room, he got his 3DS and some games, he hid them in a binder, he also got a few textbooks to drive off suspicion.

Once he was done Nagisa ran out and placed his things into his bag, he kissed his mother on the cheek and ran off to Karma's house.

On the other hand, Karma was busy prepping for his new plaything, he got rid of the last one and it got boring without one. Thankfully Nagisa was there, he was perfect.

He deep cleaned the secret compartment where he kept his last plaything, he changed the covers, pillows, decorations and more. 

The doorbell rang while he was cooking something for the two of them, he planned to put something into it in order to drag him down into the basement but that would have to wait. Karma walked over to the door and greeted Nagisa, he was wearing girl clothes, his mother was at play here. His 'wife' had gotten so used to wearing those things, it made his blood boil.

Karma cooed while sporting a smug grin. "Oh, Nagisa-chan~" 

"I may be wearing girl clothes but I'm a boy Karma!"

Karma chuckled. "Was it your choice or her's?" 

Nagisa stepped in and slipped off his shoes, they made their way to the living room, Nagisa dropped off his bag onto one of the chairs and huddled close to it.

"She was at home, I had no choice." Karma ruffled Nagisa's hair while walking to the kitchen to put in the stuff Okuda gave him, good thing she never asks what he'd do with them.

He came back with two drinks and two meals. "Eat up Nagisa-chan~" Nagisa blushed as always and started eating, he commented about it tasting weird before getting tired and sleeping.

Swiftly Karma lifted Nagisa up and took him into the compartment in the basement, he tucked him into the bed waiting there for him. Karma gave him a quick kiss then went to get Nagisa's bag.

While Nagisa was sleeping he rummaged through his bag, he found a few questionable items in there but didn't mind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I didn't add in "The train was late" excuse because apparently Japanese train stations will give you a card if a train is more than 5 minutes late so you can use that as an excuse. The more you know I guess.


	3. This Prison I Call Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Monday it was photo day, we weren't suppose to wear green, but I did because I'm a rebel. 
> 
> Anyway I have this headcanon that Nagisa likes sweets for some reason, it's probably because I'm a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh and there's this one character named Sora Shuin'in or Sora Purse in the dub or something, happens to have long sky blue hair that tied up in a ponytail and adores sweets, the moment I saw Nagisa I thought to myself. "Hey that guy looks like Sora!"
> 
> Also because Nagisa hangs out with Kaede a lot and she likes sweets as well, I want to write something about the two of them now.

Nagisa woke up after four hours, throughout that time Karma watched him intently, watching every movement the bluette made while sleeping, it made his heart flutter when he heard Nagisa mumble his name in his dreams. Aside from that Karma decorated Nagisa's new home, he painted Nagisa's walls blue, his favourite colour, and added some decorations like a desk and a chair.

The first thing Nagisa saw as he awakened was Karma's eyes, Nagisa let out a yip before covering himself with the blanket.

Karma laughed as usual while a deep blush coated Nagisa's cheeks. "K-Karma! What was that for?!" 

Karma pulled back. "Sorry Nagi, but that was just too cute for me to resist~" Nagisa sat up in bed, scanning the room, there were two doors and in the corner, he saw a camera pointed at him.

Nagisa spoke, still looking at the camera. "K-Karma, why is there a camera there?" He pointed to it and turned his head to the redhead who was also looking at the camera.

"Oh, that? I've been using it to make sure my playmates are happy." Karma spoke with a smile on his face, and not a mischievous one either, it was a genuine smile

"Playmates? What do you mean by that?" A sweatdrop formed on Nagisa's forehead. He felt his heartbeat slowly beat faster.

Karma looked back at Nagisa, the smile still there although his eyes looked blank. "Remember how around every 6 months some teenager around our age would go missing and reappear 6 months later dead? I'm their killer." Karma flashed a wink at him.

"Karma, I don't think it's nice to joke around stuff like that." A face of disappointment stared back at him.

"Oh no I did, and I also found some interesting things in your bag…Care to explain why you had this in your bag?" He pulled up a photo of Sugino and Nagisa out from his pocket, he frowned.

Nagisa snatched it away from him quickly. "Karma! Be careful with it, Sugino gave me it before he…" Nagisa looked down, Karma thought he saw some tears pooling up.

Karma decided to change the topic. "Well, anyways you'll be staying here for a few months, I'll give you breakfast, lunch, and dinner of course. If you be good I'll even give you some toys to play with." Nagisa felt a touch of warmth on his forehead and the sounds of some lips smacking, they were followed with Karma getting off the bed.

He was stuck there for the time being, great.

Nagisa's eyes went to trace Karma's figure, he was just as tall as always, but something felt different about him, he been feeling something strange every time Karma was nearby since battling the God of Death, it felt warm and happy, like a puppy snuggling a kitten. He couldn't place his finger on it though, was that feeling a warning for Karma's silent storm?

Karma was at the drawer next to the bed, shuffling through clothes and cosplay dresses, maybe he just wanted some pictures of Nagisa wearing cute clothes for blackmail material.

Noticing Nagisa's eyes on him Karma decided to answer a few of Nagisa's questions without turning towards him. "It's 11 something at night, head to sleep Nagisa, there's no point in hiding it anymore but I'm going to keep you here for the rest of our lives, be good while you're here okay? I'll take care of you." Nagisa whimpered, scared of the fact Karma had read his mind even if it was impossible to do so.

Nagisa spoke while holding the blanket close to his chest. "S-So you're going to hurt me right?-" 

Karma stopped sifting through the drawer and looked at him dead in the eye. "Of course not Nagisa, why would you say that?" A spike in consciousness appeared within Karma, he had no plan, it would be a waste for him to even try it, and it would put Karma on guard as well for the next few weeks.

Nagisa cowered before him, hiding under his blanket and spoke quietly. "…My mother never stopped trying to control me…It got even worse after that fight when she saw all the bruises." Nagisa felt strange, something radiated from Karma but it was so mixed that even Nagisa couldn't decipher it, it didn't feel entirely like bloodlust, but it did have some traits of it. Nagisa wouldn't dare to get out of his blanket, or even think of taking a quick peek. Karma felt mad, even a flea to a blue whale would be able to feel the rage coming out of him.

Nagisa felt two hands grab his waist, Karma pulled him up and over his shoulder and started cradling him like a mother, a real one this time. He still felt the rage but it slowly faded away once he had been picked up. Karma mumbled sweet things into his ear like candy or cake and whatnot. It took nearly an hour but Nagisa fell asleep in Karma's arms. He tucked Nagisa in and gave him a goodnight kiss before leaving.

When he got to his bedroom he collapsed, he could feel his heart pumping blood like no tomorrow, Nagisa was his high he had to admit it to himself, he needed him like a human needs water. He slept happily that night, they both did.


	4. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I'm just writing this because I don't want to update my other fanfic, I already have the new chapters in my notes but I'm too lazy to redo the writing. Yay for management.
> 
> I'm really loving the new summary, I'm very proud to say that I'm the owner of this garbage and people are liking the trash pile as well.

The door opened gently, Karma came in with Nagisa's favorite breakfast, he set the breakfast down on the circular table in the middle of the room and walked up to the sleeping beauty himself and kissed him awake. Once Nagisa started moving he went in for a tongue kiss, Nagisa pulled back and started screaming once he saw who had kissed him.

Karma made a petty pouty look. "Nagisa-chan, I thought you loved me~" Nagisa used his sleeve to remove the string of saliva connecting the two, his (Former) best friend was a monster.

Karma took a tissue from the bedsides table and wiped away Nagisa tears. "Sorry Nagi, I got carried away." He tried hugging Nagisa but he moved away before he could get his hands on him.

Nagisa lied down onto the bed and curled up, Karma was tempted by the uncovered lips before him, they looked purer than last time. The memories of Kaede getting to have a 15 hit kiss with him burned inside of his mind, he was jealous.

He decided to kiss him, first by making sure all of his escape routes were blocked off, covering the sides and any other route he could see were done, then holding his head in place, once all of the pieces were done Karma went in for a kiss of death, Nagisa squirmed a little but eventually succumbed to him.

Nagisa lied there unmoving with the exception of his up and down breathing, his eyes were replaced by swirls and a huge blush was caught on his cheeks, Karma smiled.

"Nagisa~ I love you, why can't you see that?" Nagisa wasn't able to give him a reply. In turn, Karma tucked himself into bed next to him, snuggling close.

After a few minutes, Nagisa came back to reality, his dazed look and messy clothes made Karma's heart skip a beat. _It'll be worth it on our wedding day, it'll be worth it on our wedding day._

Nagisa, for being a petite boy was able to push Karma out of the bed, Nagisa hid under his bedsheets once again and quivered.

"A-Akabane…" Karma nearly stepped back once he heard his last name…

"Akabane? Nagisa we're best friends-"

"Get away from me! You creep!" Karma felt his heart shatter, it throbbed and made him want to scream. 

Karma started while looking at the lump. "…I-I love you if it was possible I'd marry you here and now." His face turned red making it match his hair, he looked away quickly in case Nagisa decided to look at him.

"Akabane go away."

"Fine then, be that way," Karma walked over to Nagisa's breakfast. "I'll take away your breakfast."

"Akabane!" Nagisa threw off the covers and ran to him, Karma taunted him with his breakfast by holding it above his where his hands could reach. Nagisa jumped and begged for it for some time before Karma's hands got tired and Nagisa finally said he was sorry.

Karma set the tray down, Nagisa practically threw himself at the tray and devoured the contents. "You know I love you too much to even let you starve…I'll be a better parent than that woman ever be." Karma sat kneeled down next to him and rubbed circles onto his back, Karma pecked him on the temple every now and then.

Nagisa looked at him sadly. "Akabane…I'm stuck here forever, aren't I?" He could see tears pooling in his eyes. Karma scooped Nagisa up and into an embrace.

"I know it's going to be hard adjusting to this place, but I'll be here whenever you want me to be, I'm your's for the rest of our lives, Nagisa." Nagisa pushed him away. "Playing hard to get I see?" Nagisa slowly moved away from him.

Karma sighed and went out for a moment before returning. "I'd think you'd like this…It's going to get boring without me, Nagisa." He handed him a sushi plush, Karma had to look away, seeing his smile would cause him to blush. Nagisa took it and hugged it.

Nagisa faced him. "I-Thanks Karm-Akabane."

Karma snapped back at him. "You're welcome Nagi~ I'll be going now, I'll see you later~" The door slammed shut, and Nagisa returned to his bed. He lied there for around an hour, planning an escape route, he had to get out, his mother would be worried sick and Korosensei would be all over this, when would they come save him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing the cosplay part I was imagining Nagisa wearing Momo's idol's outfit from KagPro, he'd look really good in it too.


	5. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I wrote, I'm going to be updating tomorrow. I think I'm gonna need to make more chapters, I think updating it to 13 would be good.
> 
> This chapter feels incredibly wrong.

He hit him

Karma slapped him so hard across the face that he fell, in its place was a large purple bruise that mocked him for what he did. He wanted to say he felt guilty but he wasn't. As compensation Karma curled up around Nagisa in bed giving soft kisses and whispers of apologies.

Before his bluette he would abuse his toys, they were his and nobody else's, not even they had a say in their actions. He would punch them, kick them, yell at them, when he had enough he killed them, repeating the cycle of luring and trapping them.   
Nagisa was the one exception, his reason for capturing him wasn't for fun, it was for love. 

Nagisa wasn't somebody that was drop dead gorgeous or super athletic, Nagisa was bland, boring, a background prop, Karma had talked to him before their initial meeting, but that was mainly for school work. If it hadn't been for that day he saw him looking at Sonic Ninja they would've remained classmates until E-Class. Nagisa after that stood out to him, like a redwood in dwarf willow tree forest.

He repeated what he did with the others, play nice to them at first, slowly Nagisa would fall for him as well, once it peaked he would free Nagisa, letting the police and his family to call off any and all searches, once he was reunited he'd come back running to him.

"Sweetie?" Nagisa looked up at his mercury eyes. Karma looked away from his cheek, how purple it was.

Nagisa replied to him. "Yes, Akabane?" Karma nuzzled his cheek gently with his.

Karma whispered into his ear. "Wanna take a bath together? I won't look, sweetie, it just seems like you've been getting depressed, and I think a bath will help us relax." Nagisa turned away from him, an intense feeling overcame Karma when he felt Nagisa move away. Nagisa crawled out of the bed and started walking to the left.

"Sweetie, it's fine if you don't, I won't judge you or anything, I'm sorry for getting mad at you and hitting you." Nagisa walked over to his dresser and dug out some shorts and a tee shirt.

He looked over to Karma, he looked so pale and lifeless. "Okay, Akabane…" Karma flushed, he unlocked the entry door, went out then locked it, he took some clothes and went back down. Nagisa was waiting on the bed with his tear soaked cheeks.

Karma walked over to him and comforted him, rubbing circles on his back while Nagisa rested his head on his shoulder. "It's okay Nagi, just a few more months of being here and I'll let you return home." He kissed him on the neck.

Nagisa pulled away from him. "Could you go in first? I just want to be alone…" Karma smiled sadly, a feeling of sadness rained down on him. He nodded and went in.

It was sparkling clean, but so was the main room, Nagisa must've been bored without him. He set the clothes down into a bin and stripped (AN: Please don't imagine that, please), tossing his old clothes into another bin, he closed the plug on the bottom of the tub and filled the tub up with water, he took a quick shower, scrubbing his skin until he was clean, then he knocked on the door twice, signalling he was done. He unlocked the door and dipped into the bath.

Nagisa came in slowly, hesitantly he looked at Karma, who was covering his eyes while relaxing. He turned away swiftly, it seemed so awkward to be bathing with your former best friend. Nagisa stripped fast, folding his clothes and placing them into the bin. He undid his hair ties, his hair had grown long and silky, it reached until the middle of his behind, (AN: Don't imagine that either.) he looked just like a girl which made it all the weirder to be bathing with Karma.

"Sit in between my legs." Nagisa hugged himself, a look of terror came across him. _H-He wasn't looking was he_?! Nagisa turned to the voice, Karma had his eyes closed and was leaning against the left of the tub. Nagisa dipped into the water, sitting in between his legs like he asked, he didn't want to, but he knew he had no choice.

Karma spoke in a monotone voice, with his eyes still closed. "Are you in?" Nagisa let out a whimper as he looked forward.

He opened his eyes to see the back of the bluette's head, it was a wonderful sky blue, the tips were submerged and spread out, shame.

"You look like a cute girl Nagisa-chan~" He heard sniffling, everything slowed down and a internally he knew, he messed up.

"I'm sorry Nagisa! I didn't mean it like that or anything! I mean I have a huge crus-I mean I don't like you that way I mean I just like you a lot and I've never felt this way before because I like how you walk, talk and-"

Nagisa moved away from him. "I want to leave."

"N-Nagisa let's think that through, I mean we haven't bonded yet or anything, I could at least clean your hair and maybe-" Nagisa kissed him…He kissed him on the lips, and made sure to put in force, he didn't use his tongue unfortunately for Karma. None the less Karma went into a daze while Nagisa made his escape. After around fifteen minutes Karma emerged from the bathroom, he found Nagisa wearing one of his shirts, he decided to stay the night with him just for "health inspections".


	6. Happy Anniversary Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nagi, I'm gonna end this soon, I'll miss it.

Karma walked into the room quietly, Nagisa has been getting such wonderful sleep those past few days and he didn't want to ruin it.

He placed the goods on the table and sat down on the chair he had recently gotten for his toy. Nagisa had been good for the past few days, in return Karma pampered him, he given him his 3DS and a few games, some plushies, a clock that was turned 5 hours ahead, a photo of their class and a picture of the two of them together (Nagisa may or may not have flushed one of those items down the toilet).

Nagisa knew there was something wrong with his clock and 3DS, Karma wanted to weaken him and use him, changing the time and disorienting his sleep schedule was step one. Karma had the purest of intentions, he would watch Nagisa sleep for maybe an hour or two then wake up, it had taken a toll on his body, giving Nagisa a clock would help him sleep peacefully and hopefully he'd revert to calling him by his first name.

Karma watched the slow motions of breathing of his chest, they were light and soft, just like the bluette himself, it almost appeared that they weren't moving at all, but he knew it was an illusion with the light and the blanket.

Nagisa whined and rolled, he was getting up. Karma walked over to the light switch and turned it on, light engulfed the area and Nagisa's blankets were once again thrown over him.

"Happy 3 month anniversary of moving in sweetie!" Karma froze and heard sobbing, his legs jellied and he walked over to the lump.

He sat on the bed, he could hear his heart beating as he gripped the blanket. He uncovered Nagisa to find him crying.

"K-Korosensei, is he dead?" He looked away, Korosensei had been searching the world for him, the moment he found out about Nagisa's disappearance he looked everywhere in town, but that didn't stop there, every break he had he would try finding clues, he cared so much for him it made Karma jealous, luckily he could kill him with no repercussions.

"No my dear" He played with his hair, it grew longer. "Korosensei is good at helping in crimes, he'll probably live." Karma pecked him on the cheek, Nagisa swatted at him angrily. Karma laughed at his failed attempt.

Karma continued on. "Well, aren't we going to celebrate your homecoming? I bought some cake for us to share, it's your favorite." Nagisa stayed and tried to cover himself back up, but Karma lifted him up bridal style and seated him down onto one of the chairs at the table.

They ate, Nagisa looked down at his plate while Karma watched every movement he made, the way Nagisa ate made him want to bird him.

Karma looked away blushing. "Is-Is this a date?" He asked quietly. Silently praying for him to not answer as they ate, in doing so it felt like an automatic yes.

"Of course it isn't," Nagisa replied bluntly. Karma blushed harder, he was listening to what he said.

Karma looked back at Nagisa, Nagisa looked angry. "Could-Could we call it one?-"

"No." Karma laughed in denial awkwardly. They continued eating their cake, quickly enough they finished. He notice Nagisa slowly nodding off while eating, so afterwards he placed him on the bed to rest while he cleaned up.

Karma returned to the room after cleaning the plates and sealing the rest of the cake for later. He went over to him and sat down onto the bed next to him. He nudged Nagisa until he was leaning onto his lap, he took out his phone and went to photos, he placed a recent picture into full-screen mode.

"So I…I got these flyers last week, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me to the park-" Nagisa looked up at him wide eyed.

"Outside?" He looked happy.

"At night, there's going to be a star shower or something for couples…And I-"

"We're not a couple." Karma blushed and hid his face.

He mumbled. "We can if you want to be, I could always change for you sweetie, just tell me what you want out of me and I'll change." 

"If so Akabane, I want you to let me out of the house, forever." 

Karma raised his hands defensively. "Not that darling, I mean how I act, I could be the man of your dreams if you wanted." 

Nagisa sighed and shifted, causing him to roll out of his lap. Karma took this as a way to escape, he exited the room, but not without leaning against the heavy door listening to Nagisa's wails.

For the next few hours Karma was a sobbing mess, Nagisa was a hard one, his other playmates were so easy to play with, after he captured them their love for each other boomed, they were happy with him. Nagisa captured his heart and played with it. He would tug, rip, roll, drop, and throw it. He was done with it and he finally had the guts to deny him.


	7. Ending Z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally copied and pasted my rough draft in as Ending Z, sorry about the confusion. There probably won't be a update on November 8th because I'll be going on a very long field trip, I can't wait for it!

He could tell by the soft smile on his lips after when he pecked them gently, he did it, Nagisa was his. It took a nearly a year, but he did it. Nagisa let him hold him in his arms, he gave random pecks to him whenever he could, they would cuddle before Karma had to go to school, everything was right in the world for them, everything.

He gave him everything he could ever want, it worked like a charm, on Nagisa's angle he knew what he was doing, he was trying to buy his love, but Nagisa fell in love on his own accord, he felt loved and loved him back.

They were snuggling up together on the beanbag chair together reading a book, the small space had been filled with all sorts of things, from small trinkets to a full sized couch. Karma looked at the back of Nagisa's head, he looked adorable with his pigtails. "Nagisa dear, I think it's time to let you go home."

Nagisa turned up to him and yelled. "What?! Karma why?! I love it here!" He looked scared, it made something in Karma's gut clench.

Karma set the book down and gave him a hug with Nagisa letting out a small yip, one of the reasons Karma fell in love with him. "Because if you come back from your disappearance and you're safe and sound then we can get married." The two blushed. They got off of the beanbag chair and placed the book back where it belonged. The two got a pen and paper and started planning Nagisa's alibi, as the hours grew long the two grew sleepy, soon enough they fell asleep upon another.

After finishing their little date they started acting it out the next day, although they would have to leave out the times they made out in the scenes. Next week was the big day, and they were ready for it.

Nagisa was surrounded by reporters and friends a like, around him was a jumbled mess of crying and speaking. While he was being greeted by the head of the police chief his mother came up to him, she was mad, and she didn't care if it was in front of the police or a live camera, she had her ways. She smashed his head into the side of the police department, Karma ran to him and comforted him as his mother was carried away screaming, she would have her trial later.

The interview with them was painful, he spoke about his mother's abuse and how Karma, being his closest friend, let him stay at his house. Everything turned out alright. Nagisa was sleeping when Karma came to pick him up, he had to carry him in his arms, how peaceful he looked. Once the two got home he gave Nagisa a rather large reward, he loved how Nagisa screamed his name in the best possible way, he hugged him from letting him beat him at Kario Mart on the 3DS.

After that day they were very public about their relationship, everybody in E-Class accepted it, especially Korosensei, who had started up his book about their love life, it was perfect.

After 10 years they were finally wed, they started up a small family of 2 children, one named after Nagisa and one named after Karma, if you asked them about Nagisa's disappearance and Karma's aid, they would respond to them having the time of their lives, and the moment of when they truly fell for each other.

All was happy in the world, and they would happy together.


	8. Ending A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK FROM THE DEAD!

Their relationship was built on two perfectly innocent things, movies and video games, both of which were completely fine in their own ways. They were friends, he never thought it'd blossomed into love.

Nagisa was an iron gate to him, somebody who kept things reserved, and didn't let anybody trespass unless it was somebody that he cared about, that being his mother. On the other side Nagisa thought of Karma as a wall, strong and proud, had lots of bricks, and can be good at it's job. If things had turned out well, it would've been a match made in heaven.

Nagisa lied in bed, same as always, he didn't have many things to do in the enclosed space, he already read the books Karma got for him and played Twister for the hundredth time. Nagisa was an obedient child ever since his youth, but after the first few months of being kept as a prisoner, Nagisa started revolting against Karma, not doing his homework, making a mess of his room, not playing with him when he was there. Karma wanted them to be together, yet it was getting harder, they were slowly drifting apart.

Out of boredom Nagisa cried out. "I'm so bored! I wanna play something!" He covered his eyes with his forearm. He heard loud reckless steps from beyond the door. It flew open with a slam.

"Darling? Did you call me? I'm willing to do anything for you, just not letting you escape." He chuckled a little. Nagisa threw his weighted blanket over his head. Karma had gotten that for his birthday, he thought it may be easier to snuggle in.

Nagisa tossed and turned while Karma watched him, his small outline made Karma squeal like a school girl. Karma tore off the blanket and grabbed Nagisa by the waist. 

"Waaaaaaaaaaa! Akabane!" Nagisa screamed in terror as Karma lifted him up, a large blush captivated him as he struggled in his grasp. 

Nagisa screamed at him, throwing soft punches where ever he could land them. Karma dropped him on the bed. "…Why won't you love me Nagisa? I'll do anything for you." 

He faced Karma, his cheeks stained with tears. In a way, Nagisa felt guilty, but he knew he was trying to get him to comfort him. 

"Akabane, go away." Nagisa rolled onto his side away from him. "I'm sleepy, could you come back in-"

"I'm sick of this Nagisa, why? Why are you rejecting me? I've always taken care of you, even from the shadows, your mother wasn't the one that got you those Sonic Ninja tickets a few months back after Korosensei took us." He crosses his arms and looked away from him, a blush coating his face. "I've taken care of you for so long, now you're rewarding me with this Nagisa? Be more grateful-"

Nagisa covered his ears with his hands while hiding under his blanket. "Get out! Get out of my room! Never come back!" He screamed at him while struggling from getting tangled in the blankets.

"Why should I? I own 'your' room, I own this building-" 

"Get out! You're just like her! You're just like my mom!" Karma stood there dumbfounded. Nagisa thought of him that way, he thought of him like his mother. 

He put his hands up defensively. "B-Baby I can't be that bad…I mean I give you what you want and I'm willing to give you more if you'd like…But that's only if you'd agreed to become my boyfriend-" 

Nagisa peeked out of his blanket, if it weren't for what he said earlier Karma most of likely would've had a massive nosebleed with Nagisa's innocent appearance captivating him in.

"You're making me do something against my will! How could I not hate you for that?!  Get away from me!" He collapsed onto the bed with soft sniffles and hiccups. Karma reached out to him, but he pulled back before he could do anymore harm. He didn't visit for the rest of the day.

It kept him awake at night, he sat down in his bed and thought about it, he thought about how much he loved him, and how his only wish is for them to be on good terms again, he was fine with being friends, he was even fine being friemies. 

He woke up the next day and made breakfast for the two of them, he left a note on the table and left for school.

Nagisa woke up later than usual, he fell out of bed as well, setting his mood, he deciding it would be a bad day.  
   
He crawled into his seat at the table eating his breakfast as he read the note Karma left for him, after reading it and finishing his breakfast he snuggled up into his bed for a quick nap. After his nap he did some stretching and reread the note. 

"I love you, I love you more than anybody could ever could, people always say how if you love them, let them go, and if they come back, they're your's forever.

The door's unlocked if you want to leave, if you want to stay, stay until I get back, I won't ever hate you for leaving, I love you."

Once he finished reading it he ran, he ran as fast as he could home, he could be free again, and away from the confines of that small dark room. 

He would be away from Karma's chains.


	9. The Ending of All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip me. I know for a fact the endings could've came out better, I'm going to revise them later.

_He was fine_ , he was sleeping softly right besides him, _everything_ was alright.

It was a complete accident, he didn't mean any of it, he was _okay_ , _everything was okay._

It was a normal day in the household, Nagisa was sleeping with Karma watching over him, only a few days ago Nagisa had fallen ill, since then he's been asleep.

Karma shook him a bit, toying with his playmate (and maybe hoping that he might wake up soon). He watched over his sleeping body, the rise of his chest seemed distant, it worried him.

"Nagisa~ Time to wake up~ Breakfast is ready for you~" He left a kiss on him before pulling back and looking at him once again.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his red hair, mumbling "What will I do with you?…".

"Well sweetie, anything you have to say? I'm heading upstairs to take a shower, unless…" He looked down and blushed, fiddling with his fingers. "You-you want to take a shower with me~…" He looked up at him. It was a yes.

Karma felt his cheeks heat up with the fire of a hundred blazing suns. He spoke again. "A-Are you sure Nagisa? I mean I'm not even sure if you like me in the first place…" He sighed once more as his cheeks calmed down and lifted him up bridal style, he unlocked the door and took him upstairs to his bedroom.

He dropped him onto the bed gently, more or less sliding him down. He left him for a moment to gather some clothes they could wear. He came back a few minutes later while holding some folded clothes. 

"Dearie, I'm going in first, I'll come back and help you once I'm done~" He went in and took a quick shower before coming out and taking Nagisa in, he washed him clean, his hair looked and smelt better and he switched out his old clothes for much cuter ones.

They cuddled afterwards, Karma spooned him, he felt much warmer than before. It was a dream come true, Nagisa in his arms, in his house, in his bed, right after sharing a shower, it was the best day of his life.

He fell asleep while holding his beloved, wrapping his hands around his waist and giving him kisses every so often. Despite this he struggled sleeping, waking up every hour he was asleep, it didn't help that Nagisa was there in bed with him.

The dream was repetitive,the same thing, the exact memory repeated every time.

_They got in a fight, the smaller being more aggressive, it started with yelling and some light shoving, it evolved into a much more physical fight, with kicks and punching, then it happened._

"Nagisa!" _He ran over to him, it was everywhere, all over the floor and each other, red._

"****! Nagisa!" _He ran upstairs and grabbed bandages and water before running back down. He rushed to disinfect up Nagisa's wound, red kept pouring out of the wound, along with sobs of pain and agony coming from his mouth._

"I'm sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt you Nagi!" _He held him tight as he bandaged him up_.

The same dream tortured him over and over again, he couldn't save him. 


	10. Korosensei Ending?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe my tormented soul hurts, help me.
> 
> Anyway, have the final chapter of this horrible horrible love story, I'll be revising this chapter and last chapter tomorrow again.
> 
> Whelp, time to get writing for my next story!

Karma walked down the stairs to Nagisa's room, it's been a while since he came down there, or two days to actually play with his toy, it felt like an eternity being without him, without caressing his soft blue hair, to not kiss him on the nose…

He opened the door and closed it silently, sneaking up on his beloved who was sleeping with his hair still wet. He crept to the side of his bed, carefully Karma scooped up his bluette, cradling him in his arms, kissing him all while he was asleep. A smile perked up on the bluette's face, he smiled genuinely for the first time ever since he moved in, with the clear sign of love painted on his face. 

He whispered her name.

Karma blushed 20 shades of red, he quickly placed him down but not before kissing him. 

He tip toed into the bathroom, taking the blow dryer and walking back into the main room. Nagisa was still sound asleep, he had to wake him up…He walked over to him, sitting down onto the bed gently and nudged him awake, his eyes fluttered, revealing his crystal blue eyes. He sat up with his eyes meeting Karma's, the redhead blushed and looked away but not before noticing something.

"A-Akabane…What are you doing here?" Nagisa rubbed his eyes with his hand, blinking rapidly while whining. "And why do you have a blowdryer on your lap?" Nagisa pointed to his lap.

After a moment of silence, Karma forced himself to turn to him. "Your hair sweetie, it's wet, so I thought I could help you dry it…" He blushed.

A look of surprise caught Karma off guard, his blushed state came on again, and he looked away.

"A-Akabane, I'll just dry it…" Nagisa made his move while his back was turned. He stuck like a snake, swiftly, despite being trapped in a room for the last few months. 

He was close, so close.

Karma, knowing exactly what that feeling was, knocking out his weapon and countered, throwing his hopefully soon to be boyfriend against the wall.

He got up and walked over to the corner of the room, bending down and picking up the shiny silver object.

"Oh sweetie, I love you~" He walked over to the dazed bluette. "Did you really think I'd be that careless? You didn't put your knife back last dinner, I'm happy you weren't hurting yourself by training with it, but," He tossed the knife behind him, landing onto the bed.

"Trying to hurt your boyfriend, I'm hurt that you would try to attack me sweetie…That can't go unpunished…" Karma grabbed Nagisa by his arms and tossed him over his shoulder, returning back to the bed and laying him down, he looked at him, in his pink frilly dress, his- _Wait, his pink frilly dress?_

Karma's eyes widened along with Nagisa's, the bluette's face turned a tomato like colour and threw the blanket over himself, hiding his head along with it. 

"S-Sweetie…W-Why are you wearing that? I thought you-"

"It's hot here, it was the only thing that would kept me cool while I slept." Nagisa mumbled under the covers of the blankets.

Karma's face turned red again, the image of him-

He touched his left cheek, the stinging wouldn't go away. He looked back at him, he had a mad expression written on his face. 

Nagisa screamed at him. "Don't think about me like that! I'm not a girl!" Karma looked away.

A rumbling slowly started, causing Karma jump onto the bed, clinging onto Nagisa.

"K-Karma! W-What are you doing?!" He felt Karma shuffle about on top of him.

"If anybody's getting hurt it's me, I'd rather die keeping you alive than hiding and leaving you to die." He mumbled into the smaller boy's ear.

The rumbling slowly grew in noise until it sounded like the cause was right besides the house. The side of the wall exploded, Karma grabbed the knife and ran towards the noise. Once he turned the corner he saw an outline of a girl and a hole behind her. It was Fuwa. Her eyes were closed, and once the dust settled she pointed to him.

"Karma-kun, you're done in!" She spoke.

Nagisa sat up and said. "Karma? What's who's there-"

"It's fine dear I'll take care of them." Karma aligned his knife to Fuwa's neck. "I'll make sure you'll stay safe." He rushed her and attempted to stab her, letting his anger wash over himself. She dodged it, letting him turn around and  grabbing her by the neck, he brought it down.

He saw white with an outline of blue, what was he looking at again? He tilted his head down, he was tied to a chair in Nagisa's room.

A girly voice rang into his ears. "You're finally awake! Now we can get to the good stuff!" It was Fuwa. "Ever since Nagisa-kun went missing I suspected you! All of the evidence led to you Karma-kun, and now I'll explain what led me to suspect you!"

A blackboard strolled into the picture, with some chalk on the ledge. "Before Nagisa went missing every time people talked about Nagisa you would get mad and jealous, which made you seem like a good suspect for kidnapping him." Some text was written onto the blackboard. "Point 1. Selfish hoarder"

"Point two!" Fuwa put up two fingers and stuck a pose. "You became defensive whenever the possibility of Nagisa being kidnapped came onto a topic!" Some more text was written onto the board. "Point 2. Defensive kidnapping"

"And our final point!" Once again she repeated the same pose and action but with three. "That confession letter you wrote in class!" 

The redhead's face turned bright red. "You saw that?!" He hid his blushing face via looking down and mumbling his regrets under his breath.

"Anyway, back to the confession!-" 

"I don't like Nagisa that way! He's just a friend!" 

"Be quiet and let this story finish! I saw you writing a love letter to Nagisa the other week! Why would you be writing a love letter to somebody that's missing, unless you know where they are! I recruited the help of Korosensei and now we're here! Your misdeeds are reported! We have you surrounded!" 

With that Fuwa and Korosensei were hailed as heroes, sort of, and Nagisa went home and slept for three days straight. Karma went to an rehabilitation centre and got help, and became a bureaucrat with a slight obsession on his childhood sweetheart.

The end.

If you're wondering where Korosensei was he was too busy eating the candy that Fuwa bribed him with. 


End file.
